


Hate?

by Rennerlover



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennerlover/pseuds/Rennerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always had a thing for Jeremy, but who ever thought he had a thing for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate?

        You stared Jeremy down from across the room, "Why does he have to look so damn hot?" you cursed to yourself. He was sitting across from you in a grey thermal and tight (but not to tight) dark jeans. Your friends had invited you to a party night with them, but what they didn't tell you is that your tormentor from high school would be there. Not that he knew he had haunted every sleepless night you had, rolling around in your sweat-soaked sheets, moaning his name, wishing it were him that was right next to you. You shook your head to clear those thoughts from it and took another swing of your beer hoping that it would quell the blush on your cheeks. You let your gaze drift over to him once more and admired from your perfect advantage point how damn good looking he was, suddenly yours eyes met with blue-green ones and you saw him smirk and raise his beer in your direction. "Cheeky fucker." you murmured to your self and went to grab another beer. As you reached down to the bottom self you felt a hand graze your ass, shooting straight up and whirling around you were face to face with the man the had unknowingly tormented you all night. "What th-" you started to say only to be cut off by him putting one devious finger to your lips. "Shhh~" he said, voice coming out in a low growl "I've seen you watching me and mama, it's not nice to stare.". Before you can get a chance to respond your drunk friend (who had invited you here in the first place) stumbled in and announced "Truth or dare, spin the bottle style!" she slurred "Come on (y/n) and Jeremy. (y/n) going first since she doesn't look drunk enough yet.". "That's because I'm not." you murmured under your breath as she dragged you back to the living room. She didn't hear you but Jeremy did and he snickered, you shot him a glare and he raised his hands in defense. You sighed but let your friend lead you to certain embarrassment.

         You watched nervously as the bottle spun around, not daring to look at who it could possibly land on, you hear a person say "Well Jacob your turn to ask (y/n).". You sighed in relief Jacob was a great friend of yours and not bad looking either, you let your hands fall to your lap, "Truth or dare, (y/n)?". You sat for a second before taking up your beer and taking a long swing, "Well let's just to the fun part, right? Dare." you say boldly. There is a collective gasp from around the room and almost everybody takes a few more drinks of their choice of poison. You watched as Jacob mulled over the choices before he smirked and took a swing of his beer, "You get to sit in my lap for the next 5 rounds or 5 shots.". You smiled innocently and swayed your hips and slowly lowered yourself into Jacob's lap, you stifled a laugh as he squirmed under your butt. Your eye's drifted to the crowd that had watched your little stunt, most of the guys were looking as if they wanted to be in Jacob's position, all but one. Jeremy's jaw was set and he had what looked like a death grip on his beer, you smiled at this and deiced to make this go to your advantage. "Accidently" you shifted a couple of times in Jacob's lap and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around your middle. You watched as Jeremy drowned the rest of his beer and excused himself to get another, you let a smile slip onto your lips as the game continued, this was going to be one hell of a night.

        As the game went on it was hard to just sit and watch, the dares getting bolder, the people getting drunker, and more willing to do them. You had watched while Jeremy had to kiss Jake and give a lap dance to Lauren. While you had to kiss Kennedy, John, and Jacob (you had loved to see Jeremy almost fly out of his seat on that one) and you were now topless, in nothing but a black-lace bra that left little to the imagination. It was your best friend's turn to spin and it landed on you (of course) and she gave you a knowing smirk. You were tempted to get up and smack her because you knew who her dare was going to contain. She was the only person you had told of your high school heart-break with Jeremy and with all she had to drink you knew that it was pointless to try and stop her. You watched the gears in her head spin and then she got the 'oh I know' face and pointed to Jeremy "You two have to make-out for the next 4 rounds, (y/n) in Jeremy lap, with tongue and everything. Or (y/n) has to take 5 shots.". Your head swam at the thought of anymore shots, and you knew she knew that, sighing you moved from your position in the circle toward Jeremy. You lowered your body on top of his, all the time glaring at him, you sat there for a second just looking at him. He smelled slightly like sawdust and natural musk and it was intoxicating, you shook your head slightly to rid yourself of thoughts that you knew would be wasted.

        "Well (y/n)? Get on with it we still want play the game." you sighed and looked at his eye's, they held a definite smugness, and you planned on wiping it from his face. You clasp your hands on either sides of his face on wrapped your legs around his hips, you lowered your lips to his in a hungry exchange. He met you with just as much force, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist and nipping at your bottom lip. You let him slip his tongue into your mouth and fight for dominance, suddenly he smacked your ass and you gasped giving him the dominance he was waiting for. He moved both hands to your butt and pressed you flush to his chest, "Well if he is going to play dirty, two can play at that game." you thought as you fought the urge to smirk. You ground your hips, unnoticeable to the others in the room, into his growing "problem". He growled into your mouth and suddenly picked you up, flinging you over his shoulder, "We are leaving," he called as you hit his back "and don't wait up for us.". You friend gave you a knowing smirk and waved goodbye as he carried you out to his car. After he put you down in the passenger seat and got in himself, you turned toward him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" you seethed. He flashed you a panty melting smirk "I'm finishing our staring contest." he explained and before you could protest he turned ACDC up to almost ear-splitting volume, drowning out all your protests. He sped off to where you assumed was his house and you slumped back into the leather, planning on beating it into him later.

      After he killed the engine and the music you tried to speak again "Jeremy I don't kno-" and that was all you got out before he had pulled you into his lap and silenced your speech with his mouth. Despite your anger you moaned into the kiss giving his the opportunity to slip his tongue back in. You spent at least 5 minutes doing that before he forced the door open and all but dragged you inside. After he opened the door he pinned you up against it, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist again, he kissed down your neck looking for your weak spot. At that moment you decided to speak up "God Jeremy, I hate you, your so damn perfect. Your perfect ass and lips god I hate you." you moaned as he chuckled. "I know for a fact that's not what you will be screaming later.". You were about to reply when he found that sweet spot on your neck and sunk his teeth into it, forcing a moan from your lips, satisfied he carried you through his house and finally tossed you onto his bed. He quickly stripped of all of his clothes but his boxers and you licked your lips at the sight of him, toned and tanned, just like a Cali boy should be. He crawled up to and pinned you the mattress "How about you slip into something more comfortable?" he purred as he removed your bra in one swift movement (in case you forgot your top is still at your bff's house). He attached himself to your right breast and rolled it in his mouth, gasping you threaded your fingers into his hair and moaned his name.

       It wasn't to long before both of you were rolling around complete naked, fighting for dominance. He pinned you down and whispered "I want you, god I want to taste you." you nodded not trusting your voice as he slipped in between your legs. You clutched the bed sheet so hard you were afraid you were going to rip it as Jeremy licked a long strip along your pussy before moving onto your thighs. You moaned in protest as he kept skipping the area you wanted him most and sighed as he finally buried his mouth in your folds. He drove his tongue into your core, farther that you thought was possible and worked it around for awhile, tasting you. You withered and mewled under his touch, bucking your hips to get any kind of friction to your aching clit. He snaked a arm around your hips and splayed his fingers along your lower stomach, holding you in place as he went on with the pace that was all to slow for you. You whimpered "Please....please.." you begged him, unsure of what you were begging for anymore. He lifted his head from you core and slid his fingers into you pumping slowly "What do you want mama? I can't read minds, you gotta tell me.". You bit your lower lip and threw your head back as he hit your g-spot, you moaned "God... Jeremy I want you!" you panted. He smirked "You gotta' spell it out for me baby, you have me right now." you groaned in frustration. You were so close but he just wouldn't let you finished and your resolve finally broke "Jeremy... I want your dick pounding me into next week, p-please?" you shuddered. He smirked "Well why didn't you just say so?" he moved from your pussy and up to your lips, kissing you hard before finally slipping into you.

      Gasping you clung to his shoulders, your dreams had gotten one thing right, he was big, not super long but his girth more than made up for it. He set a relentless pace fucking you into the mattress. He rested his head in the crook of your neck and made little love bite as you clawed at his back, trying to find some purchase. You gasped as he hit your g-spot with his cock "Jeremy.. god you feel amazing. Fuck!" you cursed as he kept his brutal pace. He flipped you suddenly onto your stomach and you scrambled onto all four before he slipped back into you. "God you feel so good, your pussy wrapped around my dick." he panted as you moaned. His voice had dropped at least 3 octaves and sound like molasses, you melted into the bed sheets, supported only by your fore-arms and his vice grip on your hips. He nipped his way up your back to your neck, you were so close "Jeremy I'm gonna cum." you warned as he finally reached your neck. He bit down hard on your sweet spot before murmuring "Mine." that was all it took to send you over the edge, cuming so hard you saw stars. You heard him grunt as your velvet folds squeezed his dick and he followed you over the edge. You finally collapsed into a sweaty tangle of limbs and snuggled into his heaving chest. Neither of you talked as you tried to regain your breath, finally he spoke up "That was fucking amazing." you chuckled breathlessly. "Just wait until morning, it will get even better." you hinted as you drifted off sleep as he pulled you impossibly closer and whispered into your ear "I plan to....more than once."


End file.
